Li ion batteries have been known as a battery with a high voltage and high energy density for example. The Li ion battery is a cation based battery utilizing the reaction of Li ions with cathode active materials, and the reaction of Li ions with anode active materials. On the other hand, fluoride ion batteries have been known as an anion based battery that utilizes the reaction of fluoride ions.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrode utilizing fluoride ions, the electrode containing carbon nanomaterials, a metal-based material, and a polymeric binder. Further, in Examples of Patent Literature 1, polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) is used as the polymeric binder.